


challenge

by Scriba



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriba/pseuds/Scriba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not going to scream, not even on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	challenge

Sharon swears she’s not a screamer. And she won’t scream.

Not even when Steve has his head buried between her legs. Not even when he’s rubbing his tongue against her clit up and down, back and forth. Or even when he’s scissoring her open with only two fingers. She doesn’t care that her skin is burning or her legs are trembling. And she tries to ignore that riveting feeling that’s pounding against her chest. _Nononono_ she’s not a screamer she won’t-

“Breathe Sharon,” Steve mumbles, stopping momentarily to kiss her inner thigh before continuing. “You’re not done yet.”

“I know,” Sharon hisses and digs her nails against the sheets. She grits her teeth and struggles to keep her whines in.  It takes all of her being to not jerk her hips up. “Jesus Steve- just _finish_ it.”

It’s a good thing they left the DO NOT DISTURB sign outside the door of their hotel room. But Sharon briefly wonders if they should’ve turned the TV to keep next-door neighbors from hearing them. Not that there’s anything to hear, because Sharon’s not a screamer. And she will not let Steve Rogers make a liar out of her.

He grins against her flesh and uses his free hand to pin her hips against the mattress. “No demands this time. Today’s my birthday, remember?”

If Steve wasn’t searching for her G-spot, Sharon would’ve rolled her eyes. “Kind of why I’m not yanking your hair out, Steve,” she grumbles.

“Actually,” Steve looks up at her, his eyes dark with desire and some mischief. “I think hair pulling would help speed things up.”

She groans and holds his scalp as tightly as she can. “Sure, fine. Whatever it takes.”

Steve strokes her thigh and starts licking her slit, driving her moan louder until she bites her bottom hard enough to make it swell. No she’s not going to scream, not even on his birthday.

“You know you want to do it,” Steve breathes, as if reading her thoughts and speeds up his thrusts. “I promise I won’t tell.”

Sharon’s vision tunnels as she pulls his hair harder. “Not a screamer…”

“Sure about that?” Steve chuckles and she can feel his fingers getting slippery with her pre-cum drooling. “You sound like you need to get something out of your chest.”

“Steve…” she whines, arching her back. Her legs hang on his broad shoulders and he doesn’t slow down. He’s getting closer to making her cum _she can feel it_. Without moving his head from underneath the shirt she’s wearing, he reaches over the desk and grabs a lube and only momentarily pulls out his soaked fingers to pour the lube gel into his hands. He then moves back again to watch four of his fingers move back inside of her, slick and slow. Sharon’s eyes widen and she clenches around him. It’s one of those moments when she feels reminded how big his hands really are. “Fuck…”

She watches him smile down at her and pinning her shoulder down to keep her still and she’s glad to for once be in a soft bed that’s not hard and roach infested. As he watches her face melt with each thrust, she wonders how can he keep his cock hard for so long and not go into frenzy. Eventually, her eyes roll to the back of her head and her legs spasm. Sharon lets out a long and loud moan as come releases through his hands and her opening. As soon as Steve pulls out of her, he dips in and gives her a hungry kiss. She gladly parts her mouth to have more of his tongue and wraps her arms around his neck. It feels oddly good to taste herself.

“You are so lucky that it’s your birthday,” Sharon pants when they finally break the kiss. Her hands comb on his hair in a gentle manner. “Or else I’d bite you all over the place.”

A soft laugh escapes his lips a he moves up again. He carefully lifts her head and pushes her hair behind her ear before pressing her against his chest. “I’ll bet.” He says, kissing her sweaty forehead. “I promise you can bite me all you want when it’s your birthday.”

“I’m going to remember that,” She hums, pecking kisses on his damp skin from his chest, to his neck, to his chin, eventually nipping on his bottom lip. When she feels his body responding, a dangerous glint reaches her eyes and she reaches over to stroke his cock and she grins against his mouth. “So I hope you’re not a screamer, Steve.”

“I’m up for a challenge.” Steve moans, shifting forward.


End file.
